Gold Rainbow
Oc de Giuliannarainbowdash por favor no copies este articulo lleva tiempo para construirlo. Gold Rainbow O Mejor DSicho Darkeness Golder Es el Sayin Alicornio Que vive en Canterlot como Princesa de La armonia, Representa su elemento la Paz y Armonia, Ella es Hija del Rey Sombra y e Hija de Blade Golden (Reina de Vegeta) , Le encanto volar y Estudiar. 'Historia' thumb|Con su detector de Fuerza cuando fue enviada a por la misión s.1333 Ella es una poni con mucha velocidad anteriormente era una princesa del imperio de cristal pero.... su pelo fue cortado tanto su cola (cola de sayayin fuente de energía/poder) y el brillo se agoto, Equestria estaba apunto de destruirse pero nació la Princesa Candence y salvo el reino, a ella no le importaba lo de su cabello ya que se regeneraba thumb|Un Dark sayayinpero como tenia demasiada velocidad, magia y demás fue expulsada, después de caminar y caminar llego a Ponyville donde encontró amigas y amigos, es una princesa en si pero de la velocidad. Su cuerno es de todos colores ya que una magia callo en el desde pequeña y es por eso que tiene mas magia que los demás ponis. Ella nació entre medio de la magia del Rey Sombra seria tipo hija, de pequeña era malvada y era terrestre pero las princesas vieron su bondad y un hechizo que poco a poco la haría una real princesa, primero fueron alas normales, luego un cuerno común, el cuerno quedo multicolor y a los 16 tubo alas de un alicornio puro. Mascota: Ella desde pequeña quería tener una mascota entonces su padre (Rey Sombra) uso su magia negra y algo que le quedaba de magia blanca y le hizo a su mascota, Lighting Gold que hasta ahora vive con Gold, es un fenix que tiene 2 caras enfado y oro cuando es oro es de color turquesa y dorado pero su corazón es negro....... es muy oscuro como Gold de pequeña. De pequeña vagaba por todos lados siendo echada debido a su leyenda y lo que había hecho, hablara y hablara pero todo era lo mismo nadie la quería hasta que un día de invierno ella volaba para refugiarse del frio y choco contra Spitfire, aunque Spitfire conocía la leyenda no le hizo nada si no que la entreno desde los 3 años de vida hasta ahora 100000000000 años después Gold fue recibida como una Wonderbolt, pero Celestia logro conocerla y la llevo y la congelo en oro, Spitfire le había enseñado todo lo que pudo durante esos años, hasta su peinado, Spitfire estaba muy desilusionada debido a que había perdido a su mayor esfuerzo, Gold Rainbow..............., Gold en los calabozos aun pensaba y se dio cuenta de quien era su verdadera madre de corazón, Gold desesperada logro reunirse con ella después de otros millones de años , se dio cuenta de que Spitfire era eterna y muchas cosas tenían en común, Gold vio una llama de su corazón y decidió buscar rivales y amigos tanto que ahora esta muy feliz por todo, aunque su infancia fue un horror esta muy feliz. Forma súper: Ella es un sayayin poni una raza con muchísimo poder que solo un poni cada 1000000 nace así, ella a tenido la fuerza de estos poderes una gran magia y fuerza pero si no tienes el control de este poder ganaran las nieblas y lastima mente el poder se te subirá a la cabeza sin pensar en nadie ni nada y podrías hasta perder el control y destruir el mundo entero , este proceso depende de una amistad y un control tanto que Gold no lo tenia de pequeña pero lo tubo un día. También en su viaje conoció a DJ-Pon-3 que le enseño a tocar música y no preocuparse tanto por su estilo.thumb|FORMA SUPER 'Aspecto' Tiene una melena de oro puro en forma tipo de rayos, su cuerno es multicolor, Es alicornio y posee zapatillas y un collar como Celestia con un rallo.Desde La pelicula La Verdad del Mundo , cambia su melena a ser un poco más larga, mismo peinado y tiene un aura violeta claro que significa mala y a la vez buena que supera una magia asombroso de Alicorns-sayayins. Mira Aca como cambio su aspecto. 'Pregunta!' Podes hacerme cualquier tipo de pregunta aquí. YO: ¿Por que tienes ese peinado? ; Gold: Es que cuando me levanto lo tengo lacio y yo digo ¡otra vez mi peinado! que me parta un rayo entonces me cae un rayo y así me queda. Cutie Mark Es un rayo amarillo atravesado por un estrella morada, representando su inteligencia y velocidad. 'Familiares y Amigos' *Rey Sombra (Padre) *Princesa Cadence (Hija) *Blade Goldin (Madre) *Princesa Sombra(Hermana) *Spitfire (Madre de corazón) *Sunshine Gold (Hermana gemela) *Brighteness Sunset (Sobrina) *Princess Bright Sun (Hermana Perdida) *Xavante (Sobrino) *Samus (Cuñado) *Golden Sweet (Cuñada) ---- *Natyy (Mejor amiga Forever) *Daniela (Mejor amiga forever) *Rainbow sonic (Mejor Amiga Forever) *Applebonbon (Amiga) *Dinky pie (Mejor Amiga Forever) *Apple Sparks (Mejor Amiga Forever) *Noelia (Gran Amiga) *Star Light (Compañera de Escuela y Amiga) Curiosidades *Anterirormente su diseño iba a ser de cuero naranja y melena oro. *Su anteriromente su padre iba a ser Soarin. *Se dice que se animara una Pelicula donde aparecen sus familiares y amigos. *Ella es considerada rara. Galería Añadan una foto como regalo Versión 1 ' Sunshinr_y_gold.png Estas_nerviosionada!.png Skates_gold.png|si Gold_rainbow_risa.png| Pedido_de_guiliana_01.png Happy_chirtsmas!.png Gold_y_Natyy.png Bua_alas!.png Gold_humana.png Gold_grande.png Gold_parasite.png Dark_gold.png|thumb|left|200px]]. Amigas!.png Gold_pequeña_2.0.png Anime_gold.png|En animé con Garurumon]] Pose_gold.png Seria_gold.png Super_gold....png Peque_apple.png Gold_se_pinta.png Gold_almohada.png Gold_cristal!.jpg So_yay!_gold.png Archivo:XD_PONIES.png|Gracias Jessi XD Sonic_bbom_G.R_2.png Rainbow_G.R_1.png Archivo:Furia_gold.png Gold_y_sun.png Gold_gala.png Gold_minecraft.png|thumb|left]]thumb Thunderboom_gold.png Logo_de_gold.png Squee_gold.png Gold_de_pandilla.png Pokegolf.png Cetro_de_gold.png Porfa_gold.png Crazy_crazy.png Gold_vs_Discord.png Gold_salta.png Future_gold.png Sad_gold.png Future_gold_2.png Archivo:Sisters.png Kamehameha_gold.png|Kamehame ha! Sexy_young_gold.png Gold_asombrada.png Gold_total_alicorn.png Gold_rainbow_seanson_4.png Gold_y_gold_2.png Abrete_gold.png Uu_gold.png Gold_fusion!.png Porrista_gold.png Gold_trenzas.png gold_peinado_de_eg.png Cosita_gold.png Cristalgr.png Cristal!.jpg Cristal_gold_rainbow.jpg Aja_gold.png Gold_eg_ropa.png Gold_hibrida_eg.png MALA_GOLD.png Poni_gold.png Poni_gold_2.png Gold_rainboow.png Oc's.png Toalla_gold.png Gold_princess.png Hombre_gols.png Equestria_gold.png Cristal_gold_3.png Atenta_gold.png Gold_refresco.png So_gold.png Gold_mirada!.png Gold_cute.png Gold_jugo.png Gold_hibrido!.png Crazy_gold_2.png Gangn_gold.png Gold_wonderbolt.png Super_gold_2.pn Troll_gold.png Un_gold.png Gold_rainbow!!.png Gold_espejo_.png Gold_eg_3.png Look_gold_eg.png Gold_rainbow_eg_y_gold_rainbow_2.png Gold_rainbow_eg_y_gold_rainbow.png Fuerte_gold.png Gold_insegura.png Gold_linda_en_eg.png Gold_y_candance_3.png Youn_gold_2.png Avril_ç_r2.png Gold_lets_party.png Gold_nube.png Gold_eg_sii.png Cristal_gold_2.png Guiñada_gold.png Gold_y_candance.png Ventilador_gold.png Gold_y_candance_2.png Truco_otrato_gold.png Gold_hibrido.png Gold_eg2.png Gold_rainbow_2.0.png Lol_gold.png Gold.png Aby_gold_2.png Crazy_gold.png Gols_moustache.png Magic.png Gala_gold.png Younger_gold.png Me_and_jackie.png Pedido_d_elarva.png Young_goldi.png Gold_tirada.png Gold_caballero.png Cute_goldi.png Cute_gold_rainbow.png Furios_gold.png Gold_rainbow_edrp.png Awesome_goldi.png Oc_de_guildiana_fluffly.png Corazob_goldierw.png Goldi.png|thumb]] Young_gr_3.png Baby_gold_rainbow.png Cristal!!!!.png Gold_rainbow_jugo.png Gold_rainbow_malteada.png Gold_rainbow_2.png Gold_rainbow_face.png Gold_rainbow_happy.png Gold_rainbow_magia.png Gold_rainbow_todo!.png Gold_rainbow_vestido.jpg Gold_rainbow_y_sweetie_dash.png Gold_rainbow!.png Gold_rainbow.jpg Gold_rainbow.png Gold_rainbow_eg.png Gold_rainbow_eg2.png Mlp_fanfic_123456789.png 3.png Gold_Rainbow_despidiendose_de_un_Paraspray,con_otro_peinado.png Magic_Music3.PNG Uuuu.png Gold_humana_vestido.png Power_pony_gold!.png Gold_y_Rose_Choco.png Amigas_asta_el_final.png la amistad.jpg|La Familia del wiki de Mlp Hecho Por Muro:Dipperpines1 agrandela para amyor resolución gatita.png|De Gatita ♥ te quedo muy cool Dashie! hermanito!!.png|Mi hermano mayor goldsxz.png Gold y spitfire.png|Su Madre Gold flufybad.png|En estado de Ravia (sayayin) Gold pet.png|La Mascota de Gold Rainbow Gold beauty.png|Un dibujo antiguo xD nace gold1.png nacegold2.png nacegold3.png nacegold4.png nacegold5.png nacegold7.png nacegold6.png|No! Le cortaron Su Pelo y cola! gold enojada.png|Regalo de mi amore Dashie gold12.png|Regalo de mi am0re dashie. ' 'Versión 2' ' Gold rainbow en las nuevas temporadas.png Gold rainboow.png Metal gold.png Vampire old rainbow.png Regalito.png|Un Regalito de un Amigo Para Mi Cumpleaños Muchísimas gracias te quedo como lo más Cool del Mundo! nacegold8.png GOLD VERSIÓN 2 CRISTAL.png|Nuevo diseño de Cristal gold y lau.jpg|Humana Con Laura, Regalo para mi Cumple, Gracias esta genial! soy gold rainbow.png|Posando yo y sun.png|Volando con Sun Hearht Sparkle en el Atardecer vampire gold.png bff mlp w.png|Mejores Amigos del wiki de Mlp un regalo de mirko n.n.png|Un Regalo de Mirko gold rainbow cosplay yvental.png|Cospaly de Yvental gold princess33.png|Princesa Gold Rainbow gold tierna.png gold y sus pokemons.png|Humana Con sus Pokemons Gold bebe.png|Regalo de mabel gold anime1.png|Anime por mi gold y axew.png|Y Axew Hey canterlot wondercoltrs! pedido.png|Hey Canterlots! La verdad del mundo Gold Rainbow.png|En La verdad de mundo (pelicula) con su hermana gemela. Juntos rainbow falls pedido.png|Estoy bajita xD Para giuli.png GR_RR.png|Equestria Girls Rainbow rocks Gold rainbow in applebonbon show.png|En el sow de applebonbon Gold rainbow breezie.png|En Breezie TD,GR_y_CS.png|Twilight Dash, Gold Rainbow y Princess Crystal Snowflake Superpony mlp base by psy alien9-d764qdm.png|Regalo de Shimmer gold princess32.png|Este dibujo fue hecho a mano por mi prima sonia, creditos a ella. gold 3d.png|EN 3D con una pny n.n.png gold rainbow32.png|Base goldbaseused.png Las 3 amigas1.png Gold rainbow version2.png gold_rainbow_rainbow_power.png|Rainbow Power gold__y_rainbow__shy.png|Con Rainbow Shy feliz cumple scooty!.png|Con Scooty Dash GoldNeon.png gold list apara pascuas.png|Pascuas! Gold 3D Pony.png|3D gold raibbow hibrido (1).png|Nueva Verción Hibrido gold trasformandoce a hibrido.png|Transformandose Im Strog! , Gold Rainbow Chibi.png|Chibi :3 (Primero dibujado a mano ahora digitalizado) Gold is from uruguay.png|❀❀❀Uruguay Campión de América y del Mundo .... ❀❀❀ tadaaaa gold.png|Tadaaaa Gold wallpaper.png|Su Wallpaper Por Mi :3 ' Vestidos vestido de gold.png Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:OC Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Alicornios Categoría:Lista de Ponies Categoría:Ponies de Cristal Categoría:Personajes Principales de My Little Pony Sthoolr Pony Magic Categoría:Personajes de My Little Pony Sthoolr Pony Magic Categoría:Sayayin Categoría:Propiedad de Guili Categoría:Personajes de My little Pony: Princess Harmony Categoría:Personajes Principales de My little Pony: Princess Harmony